1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective devices. More specifically, it relates to hand and fingers protectors. Even more specifically, it relates to a fingers and hand protector for barbers and/or cosmetologists that is made up of two cylindrical members configured to fit over a user's middle and index fingers. Both the members have protruding shield areas that extend, when the device is fitted and worn on the hand, over the adjacent palm area, or palmar fascia, adjacent the third knuckle of the index and middle fingers, and flexure area between the two fingers. The two shield members are pivotally connected together by a rivet type arrangement or the like to allow the fingers to be moved apart from one another when the user desires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern hair cutting technique posits that the barber or cosmetologist, when trimming or cutting hair, grasp an amount of it between their middle and index fingers and then cut the hair along the fingers, using the fingers as a guide. With the sharp scissors that are used in this environment along with the speed that the professional needs to use to enhance profitability, accidents can: and do occur. Cutting a finger or poking the tip of the scissors into the palm of the hand not only forces the barber to stop working to staunch the bleeding, but additionally is embarrassing, is painful, not only from the infliction and resultant pain from the wound, but also from small pieces of hair that work their way into the wound, and is unhygienic, for the reasons listed above. The vector for the transmission of various diseases is present in both directions by the spilled blood and the hair that could conceivably become lodged in the wound. The present invention addresses this problem by presenting a finger and palm guard that substantially covers the areas at risk during the cutting process.
The following is a discussion of relevant prior art patents uncovered during a search.
The most relevant patent is U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,186 issued on Sep. 17, 1991 to George L. Lamb et al. This patent discloses a shear guard made of a band of planar material that is disposed such that the wider end of the device covers the knuckle of the finger. However, the Lamb et al guard protects only the third phalange of the middle finger and provides no protection whatever for the palmar fascia area in the region immediately adjacent the knuckles joining the metacarpals and the third phalanges of both the middle and index fingers, and does not protect the index finger at all.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,881 issued on Mar. 20, 1990 to Frank P. Field, there is disclosed a finger guard. This is a sheath-like device that fits over the end of an injured human finger or toe and is remote from the area of barbering and cosmetology.
Next is U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,736 issued on Apr. 24, 1973 to Evelyn M. Pugh. This discloses a thumb or finger guard having a forward closed portion that fits over the thumb and its nail and extends back to the first knuckle. The device protects a thumb or finger while paring, cutting, tearing or grating vegetables such as apples, potatoes, carrots, etc., with a paring knife held in the other hand. The guard includes ridges to facilitate a secure grip on the vegetable and provide a guard area with a thickened portion more resistant to penetration by a knife. This finger or thumb guard would provide no protection at all for the palm and fingers of a barber or cosmetologist while engaged in their profession.
The remainder of the patents discussed below are more remote from the instant invention. U.S. Pat. No. 1,074,884 issued Oct. 7, 1913 to Thomas H. Howell shows a twine cutter interengaged with the ring and little fingers of the hand; no protection feature is present. U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,570 issued Dec. 6, 1955 to Ernest Penna illustrates a ladies' glove covering the entire hand and wrist and allowing exposure of the nails, for aesthetic purposes. Another fingertip bandage is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,541, issued Oct. 24, 1967. Another fingertip worn device to protect the finger during counting of money bills, for example, is shown in German Patent No. 455,760, issued Jan. 19, 1928 to Albert Heusser. A multiple finger cover that does not interfere with tactile feedback but otherwise provides none of the protective advantages of the instant invention is disclosed in German Patent No. 963,141 issued May 2, 1957.
In addition, European Patent Application No. 0220452, published on Jun. 5, 1987 for Shozo Iriyama simply discloses another fingertip protector, but adapted for use with a work glove.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.